magichroniclesdestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powers
In the time of the civilization, the greatest powers of the celestial energies where that of the Elementals-- great beings that housed the great powers of nature. The Elementals left behind their souls after their passing, and had passed on their powers to those they trusted. The Precursors held these powers dearly, thus granting all beings with the powers of nature to defend against the wrongful abusers of nature-- those that would want to destroy order and prosperity. The Elements- Overview The elements are mysterious, powerful life forces that seem to be connected directly with nature. The fact of the matter is the elements are powers of nature. They are the supreme rulers of nature and the flow of life. How one uses the elements decides his or her own fate. The way how this works: Each character gets to choose am element to start with. There are seventeen different elements within the civilization, but there are bound to be more outside the civilization. Anyone can claim an element, and unlike domains, elements can be claimed by multiple people, since the elements are the main source of power. Lists of the Elements Below is the list of all of the elements available for all characters. All characters must choose one element, but no more. Additional elements will cost PP according to their tier. 'Basic Elements' (Minor) *'Fire': The soul creator of vengeance and duty, Fire contains the essence of the Phoenix within itself. It has the power to char souls asunder and burn hopes into ash, but it also keeps one's spirit alive. *'Ice': A chilling reminder of what had passed for the original wielder, Ice represents the knowledge of the kindred and the wisdom of the soul. *'Lightning': One spunky element, Lightning is a brutal reminder of how not to take many elements so lightly. This element represents the agile and the pure-hearted. *Wind: One of the ore gentler elements, able to make amends for its wielder. Winds represents the passion of peace and the silence of serenity. *Water: One of the most prestigious elements in existence, Water has the ability to heal by the touch. Water represents the balance of life and the sacredness of loyalty. *Earth: Bound to the soil and rocks, wielders of earth are true stone heads. Earth represents brute strength and unsurpassed courage. Intermediate Elements (Moderate) *Light: True to its name, light is the element of great expectations and morals. Light represents the bonds of good and the prevailer of compassion. *Dark: A polar opposite of its cousin, Dark is a sinister element, tainted by the darkness of an even deeper threat. Dark represents to frailty of reality and the writer of fate. *Balance: A mix between both Light and Dark, Balance displays the strengths from within both elements. Balance represents supreme honesty and unmatched justice. *Precursor: An unusual element, considering that the Precursors are a type of race. Precursor represents the organization of order and the prosperity of the way of life. *Ultima: Born from a very volatile comet, this element bursts with amazing power. Ultima represents strong will and unmatched duty/ *Kinetics: Unusual for such an element to command the forces of space and movement. Kinetics represents the exploitations of movement and the gracefulness of time itself. Advanced Elements (Greater) *Essence: The soul life force of what drives the elements to nature. Essence represents the natural life and the glory of honor to those the wielder wishes to protect. *Lucid: A truly spectacular element, it requires some serious skill to master this element. Lucid represents the wit of the agile and the courage of the lurker. *Infinity: Does not mean infinite power, Infinity means that there is virtually no limit to how the element can be used. Infinity represents the common bond between power and strength, and the is the great lore of knowledge. *Nightmare (Unspeakable) : No one knows what this element can do, besides the fact that it can corrupt anyone and anything it touches. Nightmare represents the inevitability of corruption and the carrier of chaos *Master Element: One of the few elements granted only to the most powerful of the Magi Civilization. The Master Element represents the face of leadership, and is the ultimate creator. (Only higher level characters can claim this suit.) The Domains- Overview Domains, in a sense, are personal representations of characters that are involved in the adventures that they embark on. A character with fewer domains may be less influential to their world compared to another character that has more domains. All characters start out with one domain. Like the elements, domains come in different levels or tiers, suggesting different degrees of specialization. The lesser domains-- easier to acquire-- are the most specialized domains of the three different levels. Anyone can claim a Greater, Moderate, or Lesser domain, however a character can only claim one domain at a time, which means that multiple characters cannot choose the same first domain that they have chosen-- however, multiple characters can claim the same domains as long as it is not a specific character's primary domain. In a nutshell, a character's primary domain can only be claimed once. Characters can share domains with each other. This means that the character who currently owns the domain can take it back at any time. Greater Domains tend to be of a more broader specialization. Lesser domains exert more control over a specific element. This means that the domain of passion (Moderate) has more control over the domain of happiness (Greater), and that the domain of excitement (Lesser) has more control over the domain of passion. Characters can create domains of their own. Please talk to an admin to help determine where the new domain best belongs. Domains Lists Below are the lists of all of the domains in their respectful tiers. More will be added as characters create more. Red linked domains are domians that are claimed but are not any character's primary domain (which may be claimed or shared by other characters). Lesser Domains Athletics, Blacksmiths, Courage, Day, Deception, Endurance, Envy, Excitement, Fear, Force, Forest, Greed, Harvest, Hatred, History, Illusion, Infinity, Insight, Joy, Love, Lucid, Lust, Machinery, Meditation, Mountains, Night, Pain, Pleasure, Poison, Precursors, Pride, Revelry, Runes, Scrying, Sea, Sight, Sleep, Song, Stealth, Suffering, Teleportation, Trade, Traps, Trees, Tyrants, Vanity, Vengeance, Victory, Wrath Moderate Domains Alchemy, Balance, Bravery, Chaos, Charisma, Civilization, Conquest, Corruption, Decay, Diseases, Dreams, Earth, Fire, Gravity, Hate, Healing, Honor, Ice, Intelligence, Invention, Justice, Kinetics, Language, Lightning, Love, Luck, Madness, Mercy, Metal, Moon, Music, Necromancy, Nightmares, Ocean, Passion, Pestilence, Plant, Protection, Purification, Rebirth, Renewal, Retribution, River, Sky, Slaughter, Stars, Storm, Strategy, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Truth, Ultima, Water, Weather, Wind, Wisdom. Greater Domains Air, Anger, Animals, Balance, Chaos, Cosmos, Creation, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Earth, Elements, Essence, Evil, Fate, Good, Harmony, Knowledge, Law, Life, Light, Magic, Nature, Order, Peace, Secrets, Space, Time, Void, War Related Links: Power Points, PP Accumulation, PP Expenditures Back Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:Domains Category:Basics Category:Rules